User blog:Markim99/Pure Evil Proposal: Fumito Nanahara
Who is the He? Fumito Nanahara is the main antagonist in the series Blood -C he owner of company of ''CEO of "Seventh Heaven" and "The Tower" What does he done? Saya's neighbor and the owner of ''Guimauve, a coffee shop near Saya's home. He is also a friend and junior of Tadayoshi back in their high school years, although he attended it much later than Tadayoshi. Fumito usually serves breakfast for Saya and makes lunches for her. He once stated to Saya that she is special to him, and that she is more important to him than thing else. After her battles, he expresses his concern towards Saya by bringing coffee and guimauve to her. Saya once questioned him about his guimauve asking if they were always pink in color — he mysteriously states it depends what is mixed in them. He is revealed to be the series main antagonist, being the one behind the experiment to see whether Saya would revert back to her previous personality. Unlike his persona in the experiment, Fumito demonstrates himself to be a sadistic and remorseless character who allows his defectors to die violent deaths while being obsessed with Saya and her abilities, but still maintaining a teasing and cordial demeanor towards her. Right after Saya kills Tadayoshi, he unleashes the Furukimono on the town before leaving in his van. When Saya tried to finish Fumito just as he was taking off in his helicopter, he shoots her in the face revealing that the guimauve she loved so much was made from all her killings before leaving her. Heinous Standard He is a different monster than Saya. However, like Saya, he has his own fight: he must fight against his own philosophies, himself, constantly trying to find the answer to what is a human. He is the personification of philosophy, as evidenced when he is revealed to be the narrator of the many philosophical sayings and questions that are presented in some mysterious scenes that randomly are shown throughout the series. And in fact, he is the only character that has philosophical thoughts, making him somewhat of an alien to anyone else in the series, and even a lofty figure from his control over basically all events in the town and experiment and finally kill everyone without singal preson alive. For Example Bunny released by Ffunito after destroying a talisman. It confronts Saya. only to then be sliced in half vertically after she leaves the Bunny then regenerates and multiplies itself. Upon leaving the shrine the two elder bairns then divide into six and begin their onslaught by eating everyone in the town. They are responsible for devouring and killing the entire population of the town. Mitigating Factors He is shown to be a sadistic and remorseless person which is demonstrated when he allows his defectors to suffer violent deaths. He also reveals his obsession for Saya and her abilities while still maintaining a teasing and cordial demeanor towards her. Final Verdict I want to put I goes as yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals